Temptation
by You'reMyRightArm
Summary: Can Carla and Peter really stay away from eachother, or will they give into Temptation?
1. Chapter 1

** Temptation**

i've never written a fanfic or anything before but im such a massive fan of carter and i was bored so i gave it a try! good and bad reveiws are welcome.  
>Im not sure whether i will carry it on as i like reading them more than writing them :) im not a very good writer aha so dont expect it to be amazing or anything :'), but thankyou for reading!It is just going to be about Peter and Carla's relationship it hasn't really got a plot to it and its not going to be going along with the spoilers for the real Coronation Street but it is set in the current timeline of Coronation Street :) (after they have admitted there love to eachother and slept together)...<p>

It was a cold winters morning, Leanne was dressing simon in his outdoor wear ready for their walk to school.  
>''Is Dad Coming with us? because if he is we better get moving dad's a slow coach at walking, he always makes us late!'' Simon said to Leanne, whilst giggling away.<br>''Hey you! I heard that ya know'' Peter said pointing towards simon in a joking manner.  
>''So then... you coming? it is his last walk to school before christmas afterall..'' Leanne said, looking towards peter with hope.<br>''How could i turn that offer down?'' Peter replied smiling, just about managing to hide the disappointment he held, knowing he now couldn't pop in to see Carla quick whilst Leanne was taking Simon.  
>''Come on then''Simon exclaimed pulling his dad down the stairs of the flat.<p>

Just as They were about to cross the road Carla's black Mercedes came driving round the corner, Peter managed to flash a quick smile towards her as she drove past parking her car infront of the factory.  
>''Morning'' Carla exclaimed, stepping out of her car slightly confused to see the family of three approaching her.<br>''Heya, i just wondered if it was okay to drop the measurements for the kids nativity costumes off later, if your still alright with doing it?''Leanne asked smiling.  
>''Sure, No problem, You can drop'em of around lunch time if ya want and i will get Hayley onto them''Carla replied swiftly, trying to have this conversation over and done with as soon as possible, as seeing Leanne and Peters hands entwined with one anouthers and watching them playing happy famillies was making her feel even more uncomfortable with the situation as she already was.<br>Peter was also hoping this conversation would be over soon, he could tell it was making Carla awkward as well as him, he was so tempted to just release Leannes hand and rush over to Carla and swoop her up in his arms, she looked gorgeous today,she always did. She was wearing her black fur coat accompanied with some skin-tight black jeans,And a pair of suede ankle boots, heels of course. Her hair was blowing away with the wind and her cheeks were rosey pink from the Cold, Leanne interupted his gaze. ''ohh, sorry, im not avaliable at lunch, i've got a dentist appointment, are you avaliable later on in the evening?''Leanne answered.  
>''I can drop'em off love'' Peter said jumping at the chance to see Carla, trying not to Sound excited though so Leanne wouldn't catch on to his eagerness.<br>Leanne immediatly hated the idea of Peter seeing Carla alone, but she didn't want to kick up a fuss about it or it might rock the Progress they were making with their marriage and Cause him to want to end it again.  
>''Okay love, if your sure''Leanne replied, trying not to sound bothered.<br>''alright well i'll see ya later then''Carla said with a slight smile, turning towards the Factory and walking off.  
>Leanne, Simon and Peter Continued there walk to school.<p>

As Lunchtime approached, the Factory lot were getting ready to leave.  
>''You fancy joining us for lunch Mrs Connors?''Sean Beamed looking towards Michelle and Carla who were standing outside the office talking.<br>''Ohh yeah, im starving, You coming?''Michelle answered grabbing her coat and looking at Carla awaiting a reply.  
>''Ohh i cant,im waiting for Peter to drop off the measurements for the nativity costumes,You go ahead though''Carla said smiling at Michelle.<br>''alright if your sure?'' Michelle replied, Not wanting to leave Carla alone but knowing it would annoy Carla if she didn't give her some space.  
>''of course im sure, its only an hour, ya dont have to worry about me anymore'' Carla said Knowing she no longer had problems with being alone.<br>''Okay well ring me if ya change your mind''Michelle said smiling and putting her coat on,walking towards the factory doors with the workers.  
>Carla just replied with a smile and a simple ''mhm''.<p>

Moments later Peter entered the Factory, Locking the doors behind him and joining Carla in the office, where she was sat at her desk doing paperwork.  
>''Hey you''Peter said catching Carla's attention.<br>''ohh alright''Carla replied, stopping what she was doing and stepping up from her chair.''Those the measurements?'' she said gesturing her head towards the folded bit of paper Peter had clutched in his hands.  
>''hmmm?..oh yeah'Peter said handing Carla the folded paper,who then placed it on the desk and walked closer towards Peter,wrapping her arms around his neck.<br>''right well, i will get Hayley onto em''she said smiling.  
>''Ta'' Peter replied, placing his hands round Carla's waist and moving in for a kiss before they were interupted by Peter's Phone ringing in his Jacket pocket.<br>Carla let out a little sigh and pulled herself away from Peter as he grabbed his phone out of his Pocket to see the name on his phone red 'Leanne',  
>He looked towards Carla and let out a sigh.<br>''Its alright, answer it''Carla said smiling, but still not being able to hide the disappointment she felt, after they had been interupted.  
>''Hello...Yeah i just dropped em of now...alright Love see you in 10 minutes..bye...yeah.. love you too'' Peter felt forced to say the last line after Leanne had said it to him, afterall, it would make her suspicious if he didn't reply.<br>Carla looked towards Peter awkwardly ''hmph, looks like you better get going''She said turning back towards her desk and sitting down.  
>''I dont love her, you know that, i just had to say it or its bound to look weird''Peter said trying to explain, seeing Carla's mood had went down since Leanne had phoned.<br>''mhm''Carla said not really showing any interest to what Peter had to say, afterall he could have just hung up and pretended he hadn't heard her, she knew he was still going to have feelings for Leanne but she was annoyed that he felt it appropriate to say 'i Love you' to Leanne infront of her.  
>''Come on Carla..I realise i shouldn't have said that, but it were just an automatic reply, you know im only with her until the trial is over, and that its you i love''.<br>''I know Peter... but ya know hearing you say them words to her just makes me realise how much this is going to hurt her''Carla said sighing.  
>''so, what you saying...?''Peter asked fearing the answer Carla was about to give.<br>''That maybe we should stop seeing eachother until we can be together properly Peter, I love you so much ..but its already not fair on Leanne as it is, Let alone making a fool out of her in the process, and then what if you dont end up leaving her aye? what if you get cold feet again? its just... if it was hard for you to leave her before, its just gunna be harder for you now your marriage is getting on better again''Carla said, sadly looking towards Peter and seeing the dissapoitment in his eyes.  
>''But Carla...I love you, I will leave Leanne, no matter what because no matter whether our Marriage begins to work again or not... she isnt you..and anyway, our marriage wont get any better because a marriage needs love.. and i dont love her anymore Carla, I love you, You know the only reason it was hard for me to leave her before was because of Simon, i cant ruin his christmas aswell as his life all in one space, and because of the trial aswell...'' Peter replied, tears welling up in his hazel brown eyes.<br>''Peter...''Carla said stepping up from her desk and walking over towards him, resting her hand on his cheek ''Im not saying we cant be together..im just saying for the time being i think to make this fairer on Leanne and Simon we should just stay friends, until we Can be together as a proper couple and you should put effort into making these few weeks the best they can be for Leanne and Simon to remember, instead of sneaking off all'time to see me''she explained looking deeply into Peters eyes.  
>''I know you're right and i understand what you mean... but its going to be so hard not to be able to be with you..''Peter said before being interupted by Carla.<br>''I know darling..i feel exactly the same but nothings changed, we both still know we love eachother..we just cant show it thats all''Carla said her eyes welling up with tears, knowing how hard this was going to be for them both.  
>Peter didn't want this to happen but if Carla thought it was best, it was only right he respected her decision.<br>''ok but...dont you go forgetting its you i love, not Leanne.. and once Frank is locked up, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together..i promise''  
>Peter said eager to remind Carla.<br>''I know...and Im sorry that im doing this...but Leanne and Simon need to have some good last memories before you end it''Carla said smiling slightly although she had a tear rolling down her cheek.  
>''Hey... dont be sorry''Peter said softly, wiping away the stray tear ''It means alot to me that your thinking of Simon''Peter said, giving Carla a smile ''come ere''.<br>Peter Wrapped his arms around Carla, pulling her into his body and taking in the Sweet scent of her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
>''I love you''he whispered into her ear as he tightened his hold, knowing this was the last time he could hold her like this until they could get together properly.<br>Carla pulled away and looked into Peters eyes with a smile ''I love you too''She replied before giving him one last soft kiss on the lips,  
>both of them wishing it didn't have to be their last, Before finally both pulling out of it and letting go of eachother.<br>''You better get going''Carla said looking deep into Peters eyes and stroking his arms, it pained her so much to have to say them words.  
>''Yeah'' Peter replied, not bothering to hide how heartbreaking this was for them both, before forcing himself to let her go and walk away.<p>

He was already hating being away from her, she was like a seed that was permently planted in his mind, aswell as his heart,infact...no, it was much bigger than a seed,  
>she was all he ever thought about, there was no room in his mind for him to think about anything else other than her,Let alone his heart. He had never loved anyone so much before, he never even knew it was possible. There was no way he could imagine life without her...because she was his life, hmph, she was his everything.<br>He just couldnt wait for these weeks to be over with,he had no idea how he was going to get through them, infact the only thing getting him through them would be knowing that once they were over he could spend the rest of his life with her and Simon, the only two things that mattered to him in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later-

The quietness in the Rovers was suddenly broken when sean came tumbling through the door accompanied by the Factory lot, including Carla and Michelle.  
>''You lot look happy'' Stella said as she approached the bar.<br>''Ohh indeed we are, We have finally sent out a massive order, so we've come in to av'a celebratory drink!''Michelle beamed in reply.  
>Peter and Leanne were sat across the other side of the bar, and of course Peter's gaze hadn't broke from Carla since she had came in, he hadn't seen or spoken to her all weekend, though it had felt like a lifetime.<br>''So we'll have a Bottle of Red ta and a few Glasses''Michelle said before being interupted by Carla ''Make mine an Orange juice''  
>''oh Come on Mrs C, Be Daring, its been a successful day!''Sean said giving Carla a gentle nudge with his elbow.<br>''Fine..Fine Make mine a Lemonade then...Even add a slice of lemon in to it, or is that too daring for ya seany?''Carla asked Sarcasticly as Sean let out a laugh.  
>Peter couldn't help but smile at Carla's sarcasm, one of the many things that had attracted him to her.<br>''I'll bring em over''Stella said, taking the money out of Carla's hand and placing it in the till.  
>''Ta, Come on then you lot, I'll even let ya sit with us today as an extra treat''Carla smiled as she walked off, leading them all to a table.<p>

Stella returned to the bar after delivering them the drinks, and took a seat on a barstool next to Karl.  
>''Ya know, i dont know whats so good about Nick's joint that he gets all the customers, but whatever it is we could do with doing the same, this place is becoming emptier by the minute''.She huffed ''Well its simple innit love, He's got all the attractive bar staff''Karl replied taking a sip of his pint.''except you of course''he added quickly, giving her a wink.<br>''aye, well we've got Tina''  
>''well we could do like Sexy santas or something like that, that'd attract alot more people''Karl said excited at his own idea.<br>''Well i can hardly see Betty and Sean dressing up in mini dresses and high heels now,can you?''Stella replied not taking the idea seriously.  
>''They dont have to work here do they, we just get some attractive birds and stick'em behind'bar, its not rocket science to pull a flamin pint is it?''Karl said,<br>trying to make his idea into something real.  
>''i suppose, but who would we ask?''Stella said thinking about who'd be sexy enough for the roles.<br>''Well Tina'd be up for it wouldn't she and we could get our Eva and your Lee and Ker-ching were pulling in lads like a flamin magnet''.  
>''Whats that?''Leanne interupted after hearing her name mentioned.<br>''We were thinking of getting some attractive lasses behind'bar as sexy santa's, ya know to get more customers like, and thought you'd be good as one''Karl replied awaiting Leanne's answer.  
>''Me?.. no way, I've worked here before.. never again thanks...even if it is only for a couple of days''Leanne laughed, taking a sip of her drink.<br>''Come on love, it'd be great fun''Peter said, trying to inject some fun back into Leanne,she was always too serious.  
>''Peter.. i said no, im not in the mood for it''Leanne snapped, looking at Peter seriously.<br>''Okay..It were only a suggestion''peter replied rolling his eyes at Leanne and taking a sip of his orange juice.  
>''oohh not to worry love, sure we can find someone else''Karl said before looking towards Eva who had just walked into the bar about to leave for work.<br>''aye love, you'll help us out in here wont ya, do some bar work dressed as a sexy santa?''  
>''aha, have you forgotten Im working shifts at the bistro every night, sorry no can do''Eva replied strolling out of the pub.<br>''Not to worry then,...how about them two?''Karl said gesturing his head towards Carla and Michelle who were sat with the Factory workers.  
>''You what? Hayley and Julie? something tells me we'd most likely be driving the customers away''Stella joked,Not realising he had meant Carla and Michelle.<br>''Nooo, Michelle and Carla''Karl replied laughing.  
>''Ohh right, Im not sure Carla'd be up for it love, ya know after...''Stella said before being interupted by Michelle who had come to get anouther round in.<br>''Up for what?''Michelle interupted after hearing Carla's name mentioned.  
>''Well we need two sexy santas to help tina out behind'bar, to get more customers in and we were thinking you and your Carla but Stell dont think its such a good idea for Carla to do it after what happened like''Karl explained.<br>''She'd be up for it, i could use my excellent pursuasive skills, been a while since i've worked ere''Michelle answered excited at the idea of her and Carla working behind the bar together.''I'll go and ask her if ya want?''  
>''If you think she'd be alright with the idea, then that'd be great, ta love''Stella replied still not sure if Carla would be ok with doing it.<p>

''Wheres the drinks?'' Sean questioned as Michelle returned to the table empty handed.  
>''I'll get'em in a bit after i've asked Carla something''She replied sitting next to Carla, who was sat waiting for Michelle to ask her the question.<br>''Stella and Karl need some sexy santa bar staff to help get customers in, and they wondered if me and you would consider doing it?''Michelle beamed looking towards Carla and awaiting a reply.  
>''Ohh i dont know Chelle, being oggled at whilst serving pints?... and i haven't worked behind a bar since i were 17''Carla replied not to keen on the idea.<br>''Ohh please Car, it'd be a right laugh,im not doing it if you dont''Michelle insisted, hoping that would persuade Carla enough to do it.  
>Carla sat there for a while pondering the idea, Michelle had helped her out alot since Frank and she needed some fun to take her mind of not having Keiran there for turned to look at Michelle who had stuck her bottom lip out and was fluttering her eyelashes in some sort of attempt to pull a 'puppy dog' face.<br>''Ohh okay, you've twisted me arm''Carla said rolling her eyes, Still not too keen on the idea.  
>''Waheey, its genna be great''Michelle beamed clapping her hands together, and getting up from her seat to go and tell Stella and Karl.<p>

''Great, well i will go and buy the outfits and you can get started for us right away''Stella replied grabbing her bag and leaving the pub,eager to get her buisness back on track as soon as she could.A while later she returned Carrying some shopping bags with Tina following her in behind.  
>''Come on then Ladies, lets go get ourselves some sexy santas''Stella said walking into the back with Tina.<br>''Come on Carla''Michelle said grabbing Carla's hand and pulling her through to the back.  
>Peter still hadn't become aware of what was going on and was just sat listening to Leanne Dragging on about the Nativity arrangements.<p>

Out the back Carla,Tina and Michelle had all changed into some Red velvet boobtube dresses, topped off with some white fur at the top and bottom, a black buckle belt resting underneath their top half and a little santa hat with some red heels to accompany their outfit.  
>''This barely covers anything, theres no way we can bend over''Carla said looking down at her outfit and tugging at it gently to see if it came down any further.<br>''Tell me about it''Michelle replied doing exactly the same thing as Carla.  
>''Ohh they look great, now ,heres some Red lippy and make sure your hairs down, and there we have it three super sexy santas''Stella Smiled looking at the three beautys standing before her and handing them a lipstick each.<br>After they had all applied the lipstick and had sorted their hair out just like Stella had asked for them to do, they were ready to make their appearence.  
>''Ya know i really wish i hadn't agreed to this now''Carla said hating the idea of looking tacky.<br>''Come on Car, it'll be a laugh, even if we do look a bit like we're all from a strip club''Michelle joked, making Carla and Tina laugh.

''Ladies and especially the Gentlemen i would now like to introduce to you... the three Sexy Santas''Stella announced, making all the punters clap, and make whistling noises as Tina, Carla and Michelle all stepped out from the back with their hands rested on their hips.  
>Peter was quick to notice Carla stood there looking immaculate. She looked stunning aswell as unbelievably sexy, he couldn't believe his eyes, he hadn't seen her look so seductive since she had tried to seduce him in her towel last year. His eyes were fixated on her, and he couldn't pull them away.<br>See, even after everything she had been through she still managed to dress like that for a laugh and to have some fun, Yet Leanne couldn't, and nothing Leanne had been through came close to what Carla had went through in the past few years. Yet again anouther thing that attracted him to Carla, the fact she was always up for a laugh and up for having fun, there was never a dull moment when you were with her, because no matter how depressed she was she would always manage to turn it round and make some sort of joke out of the situation, Peter had never known of anyone else quite like her, she was just perfect in every single way and that outfit certainly represented that. How was it even possible that she could make anything she wore look classy and stylish?

As Michelle and Tina were busy serving the customers, Carla decided to go and collect the glasses from outside, the perfect excuse to get away from all of the staring punters. She hadn't gone un-noticed though as she tried to slip away, Peter was quick to grab at the oppertunity to see her and quickly followed, telling Leanne he was going for a smoke.  
>''Hey''Peter said as soon as he got out the back and saw Carla collecting empty glasses.<br>''What ya tryna do to me?''Carla replied jumping and putting her hand to her chest.  
>''its the other way round aint it?'' Peter laughed.<br>''You what?''Carla replied confused to what Peter meant.  
>''You, as if it weren't hard enough to keep my hands off you as it is, then you go and wear the most teasing outfit possible''Peter said as he walked over to Carla and took the empty glasses out of her hand, putting them back on the table and pulling her out through the back gate so they wouldn't be disturbed.<br>''Peter...''Carla tried to speak but she was interupted.  
>''I cant do this anymore Carla its too hard your the biggest temptation i've ever come across, and thats alot coming from an alcoholic''Peter said as he pressed Carla up against the wall and began to kiss her passionatly and fast, like the kiss they had shared back in July. As much as Carla wanted to do the right thing and push Peter off, she couldn't, his kisses had suddenly become an addiction. One of his hands was around her waist holding her close to him and the other was up her dress stroking the side of her thigh,making it that even bit harder to push him away.<p>

After a moment Peter finally managed to pull his lips away from Carlas and they both stood there catching their breath.  
>''that was wrong... we shouldn't have done that''Carla lied, knowing that what just happened was the complete oppisite of what she had just said, it was right, everything about it was right, except the fact that it had to end.<br>''hmph, ya know.. ya dont sound very convincing''Peter chuckled knowing Carla wanted him as much as he wanted her right now.  
>''Yeah well.. acting never was me strong point''Carla replied, knowing there was no point pretending around Peter, the one person who knew her inside out.<br>''well we all know what your strong point is''Peter said winking and kissing Carla again.  
>''I need to get back inside ya know''Carla said giggling and pushing Peter off of her.<br>Peter hated having to let her go, he just wished he could take her home right now and ravish her, he no longer just wanted her, he needed her. His thoughts were quickly interupted.  
>''ohh and Peter...ya might wanna take off the lippy, although red is deffinitly your colour''Carla giggled as she walked back into the pub after collecting the glasses back up and sorting herself out.<br>After wiping at his mouth, Peter let out a chuckle seeing Carla's Red lipstick smeared across his leather jacket sleeve, he too quickly sorted himself out and went back into the pub, wondering how long they could stay away from eachother this time, until they both gave into temptation again...Of course it wasnt going to be long though.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Was stood outside Audreys kicking a football about with Simon, though Simon kept on getting annoyed when Peter missed the ball because his attention had become averted to the Factory, hoping he could catch a glance of Carla at some point. Eventually Carla came prancing out, she looked adorable today, she wore some tight black leggings with an oversized, Navy blue woolen jumper and her hair had been pulled round and hung loosely all on one shoulder. Peter's gaze was soon interupted though.  
>''Dad! when can we get lunch? Im starving?''Simon groaned.<br>''In a minute son'' Peter replied, seeing Carla give a small smile at his sons impatientness as she strolled past.  
>He would wait for Carla to walk past again before taking Si to get some lunch, Even if it was just so he could look at her.<br>Moments Later Carla returned round the Corner with a box of Cakes for the workers and a smile on her face.  
>''Aye you, you still hungry?'' Carla said approaching Simon.<br>''Yeahh! dad said we could have lunch ageees ago! he's just been stood there like a lemon all day''Simon replied rubbing his stomach and rolling his eyes. Peter just chuckled at his son and stood there watching Carla.  
>''Well they had some lovely looking Cakes in the Cafe and my workers cant eat all of them, so do'ya want one?''Carla said opening the box up for Simon to take his pick.<br>Simon looked towards his dad as if to ask his permission, afterall he had always told him 'never take food from strangers' though this lady wasn't really a stranger,  
>she knew Leanne and his dad and he saw her in the street alot. Peter gave him a little nod, allowing him to take one.<br>''Wow there is loadss! thanks very much''Simon beamed, opting for the chocolate eclair.  
>''ooo good choice! those ones are yummy'' Carla replied chuckling at the look of Delight planted on Simons face.<br>''They aint the only things that are yummy round here''Peter added giving Carla a cheeky smile.  
>''Ohh i know, they do great bacon butties n'all''Carla replied smiling, knowing exactly what Peter had meant though.''So how about you then? Can i tempt you to a choccie finger?''Carla teased, waving the box around infront of Peter.<br>''Im good ta, we haven't all got amazing bodies like some ya know''Peter replied giving Carla a little wink.  
>''Ohhh spoilt sport''Carla tutted, closing the box of cakes and walking off. Of course, Peter was watching her every step as she walked back to the Factory.<br>''That ladies nice aint she dad, and she is really pretty too''Simon said with a huge grin on his face as he licked the chocolate off his fingers.  
>''Yeah.. she is''Peter replied, happy that his son seemed to take a Liking to Carla.<p>

With that, Peter grabbed his son and took him back up the stairs to the flat.  
>''Oh heya, lunch is nearly done'' Leanne said, greeting Simon and Peter.<br>''The nice lady gave me a really yummy cake!'' Simon beamed, excited that he could tell Leanne all about it.  
>''ooo.. what nice lady?'' Leanne asked, trying to act as excited as Simon, Cleary seeing it had made Simon happy that he could tell her about it .<br>''The pretty one with the nice Clothes and dark hair''Simon replied, Knowing Leanne would recognise who he was on about from that excellent spot-on description.  
>''Ohh right...and why'd she do that?''Leanne asked glaring towards Peter, Knowing her son was cleary on about Carla.<br>''Because She was being friendly''Peter replied coldly, he was sick of Leanne always thinking anything Carla done had bad intentions to it.  
>''Hmmm.. well its a bit too friendly a'thing for HER to do''Leanne answered back , rolling her eyes. Peter just slumped down on the sofa, determined not to let Leanne ruin the last christmas holidays Simon would have with the three of them.<p>

Later on that evening Peter had had enough of having to play happy families with Leanne, and decided he would go over to the Rovers, he knew Carla would be in tonight working as a sexy santa again and that Leanne would have to stay at home to look after Simon. He couldn't have got out of the Flat quick enough.  
>As Peter walked into the pub he felt proud and smug, He could here everyone talking about how amazing Carla looked, and how they wouldn't mind 'avin a bitta'that', he felt so proud that she was his, well technically his. He knew at that moment he was the luckiest man in the room, infact he were the luckiest man in the world.<br>How could he have turned her down so many times before in the past? how come if he could resist temptation then, he couldn't anymore? although, he knew the answer to that one: he had never known what he was truely missing out on before, unlike now. He had known he had always had feelings for her since she admitted hers for him last year, but he had never realised he loved her until he had shared that kiss with her back in July, but even then he denied it as love. That was the one and only thing he loved about booze, it had introduced him to the love of his life, otherwise, he would never have even known that she was the one for him. This thought made his whole body shiver, the booze had nearly ruined his life, aswell as giving him the perfect one at the same time. The perfect one being finding Carla, of course.

''Here ya go''Carla interupted his thoughts, handing him a glass of orange juice.''its on me''Carla smiled as she walked off to serve anouther punter. The pub had become so busy since Karl's idea to get some sexy santa's in had worked. Michelle and Tina were busy serving them all so Carla decided she would go on a quick break,her feet were killing her. There wasn't any tables avaliable, so she decided to go outside and sit on the bench infront of Audreys, she needed some fresh air anyway, the smell of booze was becoming too tempting.

As she sat down on the bench, thinking about her and Peter and how long they would be able to keep this charade up, without giving in to their temptations, she was startled by the sound of his husky voice.''You'll catch'ya death out ere ya know'' Peter said, taking a seat next to her. Carla didn't reply she just gave a simple smile in agreement and stroked her arms in order to try and warm up.  
>''here''Peter said, taking off his leather jacket and placing it over Carla's shoulders, the smell of tabacco filling her nose.<br>''Ta'' she said giving Peter a gentle smile, she was too cold to pretend she didn't need it.  
>''Simon really loved his cake earlier, thanks for that''Peter replied, striking up conversation.<br>''It were only a cake ya know, wasn't exactly gunna make me bankrupt or anything like that''Carla answered back, trying to not make a big deal out of it.  
>''Hmph, your a sarccy little thing''Peter joked, seeing Carla was still shivering away.''hey come ere, you look freezing''Peter said putting his arm around Carla and pulling her into the warmth of his body, using any excuse to be able to hold her.<br>Carla didn't want to fight him off, anyway it were just a cuddle, they had cuddled all the time before they had admitted there love for one anouther.''Hmmm any old excuse''She replied smiling.  
>''Well, im not going to bother denying that, God this is so hard Carla,... I miss you so much''he said kissing the top of her head, after pulling of her santa hat.<br>Carla didn't reply, she and Peter both felt the same and they both knew it, there was no point trying to pretend she didn't want to give into temptation there and then.''You must be freezing Peter''she said noticing Peter only had a T-shirt on after giving his jacket to her.  
>''Hmph i dont care, as long as your warm''Peter replied resting his head against Carla's, he didn't care if anyone saw them either, He just wanted to hold her.<br>''Here, you can be a sexy santa n'all''Carla winked, placing her santa hat on Peters head, Peter just gave out a chuckle and pulled her back into his body.

After 10 minutes of just sitting there holding eachother,Carla realised she had better get back in the pub before Michelle sent out a search party for her.  
>''I best get back, Chelle will get worried other wise''Carla said tearing herself away from Peter.<br>''do you have too?'' Peter questioned sadly, although he knew the answer.  
>''hmph unfortunatly yeah... i've already been gone 5 minutes longer than i should've''Carla replied, as peter took her hand, helping her stand up from the bench.<br>''Well what'd santa say about that aye?''Peter joked giving Carla a little wink.  
>''He'd say that you should give me my hat back''Carla smiled, pulling the hat of Peters head and placing it back on hers, making Peter laugh.<p>

Carla pulled Peter's Jacket off of her shoulders , the warmth and the smell of tobacco leaving her body as she gave it back.''Thanks''She said giving him a gentle smile.  
>Peter smiled back in return, putting his jacket back on and sorting his hair out after Carla's hat had messed it up.<br>''I'll see ya''Carla said slowly turning around and walking off, the hands that they had been holding slowly breaking apart as she did so.  
>''yeah...see ya'' Peter whispered, loud enough for Carla to hear though.<br>He watched her as she turned round and gave him a sweet smile as if to say 'I love you' before entering the pub. The only thing he had of her now was the sweet smell of her perfume luming on his jacket, but that'd have to do, until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh, I haven't updated this for a while! This is still set before christmas though aha :') I don't own any of the Characters and feel free to leave reviews, good or bad, and im sorry but your just going to have to block out any spelling mistakes :') Sorry, it's not my best! Really struggled with this chapter aha. Thanks for reading!**

It had been a couple of Days since Peter and Carla had seen eachother, Carla had tried to avoid it as much as she could; She wanted to see Peter, That was an understatement; she wanted to be with him every second of every day, but she couldn't take the risks. This time though, she really had no choice but to take the chance of bumping into him. Hayley had finished making Simon's costume and Carla had to drop it round, she hoped Leanne would be there; even if it was awkward between them, it'd be even more awkward if Peter was there. She wasn't in luck though, as she heard Peter pick up the phone and buzz her up. She got prepared for the awkwardness she was about to face. Though, she soon realized that Leanne wasnt around as she entered the flat, it was only Peter around, and he didn't seem too happy either.

'Peter? Are you okay?'

'No' Was the answer she got as Peter sighed and buried his head in his hands.

'Okay, well you gunna tell me whats up then?' She asked as she placed the costume on the arm of the sofa and took a seat besides Peter.

'It's Simon, Leanne has had to go to London for a couple of days 'cause her sister Toyah was involved in an accident and Simon's Demanding that he wants her, he just isn't listening to a word i say'

'Ohh, That's one thing i can't help ya with; Kids' Carla replied with wide eyes and a cute smile that Peter just adored and couldn't help but chuckle at.

'Whats that?' he said, gesturing his head to the nativity costume.

'Ohh, Hayley finished Simons costume off, that might cheer him up ya'know, I could go and give it to him if ya liked?'

'Thanks' He replied with a gentle smile 'Me and him aren't exactly on great terms right now'

'Don't mention it' Carla said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, before grabbing the costume and knocking on Simon's door.

'Go away!' Simon replied, chucking an object towards the door.

'Simon? It's me...Carla'

Simon raised his head from his pillow wiping away his tears as he walked over to the door, still not opening it though. 'The Pretty lady from the Factory?'

Carla couldn't help but chuckle 'Ohh, Im not sure about that, though I am the lady who hands out chocolate fingers..' Carla replied, remembering their encounter from a couple of weeks ago, 'and I've got something for you'

With that, Simon didn't need any more persuading, he removed the chair from the door and opened it slightly peering his head round.

'Heya little man, I've got a costume here, for a certain Shepard i believe?' Carla looked down towards Simon giving him a gentle smile.

Simon quickly flung the door open and wrapped his arms around Carla's waist, He didn't really know this woman, but he liked her. She smiled and ruffled his hair before taking his hand and pulling him gently over to his bed and sitting down.

'So how about you try this on and then you can come and tell me whats up' aye? sound like a deal?'

Simon pondered at the idea before taking the costume in his hands and nodding 'Deal' he smiled and ran off into the bathroom.

Peter smiled as he stood in the Kitchen realizing that Carla had cheered Simon up, he decided it best not to interupt them just yet though.

After a while Simon came out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom with a proud grin on his face. 'Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!' he exclaimed before running over to Carla and wrapping his arms around her neck.

'Wow! what an excellent Shepard you make' aye. Does it fit okay?'

Simon gave a gleeful nod before putting his head down and letting out a small mumble 'Is dad mad at me?'

'Ohh no sweetheart, of course not. He's just worried about you, that's all... So, you going to tell me what's upsetting you' aye? Is it Leanne?' She questioned sadly.

'I wanted to go with her and.. and she promised she would make brownies with me tonight for my school cake sale tommorow, but now she has left and i have no one to make brownies with' He replied, tears pooling in his eyes.

'Well i can't bring Leanne back, but i happen to know an excellent recipe for Brownies, used to make them with my nephew all the time' She smiled, remembering her times with Ryan 'About the only thing i can make actually, so your in luck' She squeezed her grip around him gently 'That's if, you want me to help you make them?'

Simon looked up at her, his eyes lit up. 'Yeah please!' he jumped at the offer 'And dad can help too' He jumped up off the bed and pulled Carla by her hand into the living room, running up to his dad on the sofa and sitting on his lap. 'I'm really sorry Dad, i didn't mean to make you upset but look what Carla made me!' He said,  
>glad that he now knew the Pretty lady who kept giving him things' name.<p>

'Wow, that looks excellent son' Peter replied ruffling Simon's hair and looking up at Carla 'Thanks' he gave her a grateful smile.

'Ohh don't thank me, it's Hayley who done all'work' She replied sitting on the arm of the sofa.

'Yeah, but not just for that, for cheering Simon up too'

'Like i said, don't mention it. He's a cutie, reminds me alot of our Ryan ya'know' She smiled, crossing her arms.

'Carla said she'd help me make brownies for the cake sale tommorow because Leanne isn't here, will you help us too Dad' Simon questioned with a huge grin planted upon his face.

'Of course, but only if i can be taste tester' He chuckled at the thought of Carla being able to make brownies 'Though, you sure you want to be taking burnt brownies into school mate? You haven't seen how bad Carla is at cooking ya know' He gave Simon a little wink as Simon chuckled.

'Hey you' Carla playfully hit him on the arm 'Brownies are my one speciality actually' She said in a matter of a fact tone.

'Right well, why don't you prove that then' Peter replied getting up off the sofa and walking into the kitchen 'Simon, why don't you go change out of your costume and hang it up and then we can let the expert do her magic aye?'

'Okay dad' Simon giggled and ran off into the bathroom to get changed into more appropriate clothes for such a messy activity as making Brownies.

Peter wandered off into his bedroom for a moment before returning 'Here' he said chucking Carla his plain black T-shirt.

'Whats this?' She asked, holding it up infront of her.

'Well, being the 'expert' I thought you would've known, making brownies is a very mucky process and we don't have the ownership of an apron..and we wouldn't want you ruining your designer top now would we?' He replied in a sarcastic manner.

'Oh Ha-ha' Carla rolled her eyes 'Guess your right though' She smiled walking off to change into the top.

Simon ran into the living room full of joy, his face dropping when he couldn't see Carla around, though his worries were soon gone when Carla re-appeared wearing Peters T-shirt; It hung loosely on her, covering her hole top frame, right down past her bum. 'Why you wearing Dad's T-shirt for' Simon giggled, not really understanding.

'Cause we wouldn't want Carla ruining any of her designer clothes now, would we' aye?' Peter answered giving Simon a gentle nudge.

'Ohh, You look like you could get lost in that though, that wouldn't be good' Simon joked, seeing how large the T-shirt was compared to Carla.

Carla let out a laugh 'Oh, im sure i'll be alright, thanks for worrying 'bout me though Simon' Carla smiled walking over to join the pair.

'He was just worried that he'd have no one to make brownies with, i wouldn't be too flattered by it' Peter chuckled as Carla just shot him a playful glare.

'Right then, Let the expert work her magic' Carla waded in, snatching the recipe book out of Peter's hands and reading out the ingredients they needed as Simon ran around getting them all. A while later, and they were half way into the brownie making process, every single one of them covered in chocolate powder and various other ingredients. Carla was stirring the big bowl, feeling proud at how they were turning out so far 'So then.. who's going to taste the mix?'She said looking towards the pair.

'Me, Me, Me!' Simon replied, taking a tiny bit on the end of his spoon and poking his tongue out so he could taste it.

'Well, he isn't dead just yet, that's a good sign' Peter commented, he'd made various playful comments throughout and Carla decided she'd give him something to really laugh about.

'Why don't you taste some aye?' She replied pulling the spatula out of the mixing bowl and smearing in over Peter's mouth, Letting out a laugh as she looked at the result of what she had just done, Simon giggling away too.

'Right, so that's how you want to play it, is it?' Peter questioned, going to grab the mixing bowl out of Carla's hands.

'No, Peter Im sorry, Im sorry' Carla screeched playfully, trying to prevent herself from too, getting smothered in the mixture.

'No, no, no, too late for that' Peter replied , enjoying taunting Carla. With that Carla ran out of the kitchen with the mixing bowl held firmly in her hands, Peter of course wasn't going to let her get away with it, he began chasing Carla round the sofa, both laughing histerically as doing so. Finally Peter managed to grab carla from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist so she couldn't get away. Carla held the mixing bowl out towards Simon.

'Simon, take it!' Carla shouted between laughs, Simon quickly ran and grabbed it from Carla, giggling as he did so, he then decided to carry on with the brownies, whilst dad and Carla were being silly.

'Peter! let go off me' Carla laughed, trying to pull Peter's arms from around her, before turning her body round to try and get him off her a different way. Peter and Carla had now just came into an embrace, rather than a playful grappling, their eyes met and just for that moment, they forgot they weren't alone, it was too much tension to bare, Peter's arms were still firmly wrapped around Carla's waist and her hands were resting on his chest, They'd stopped play fighting now and had become too distracted by eachother. Their breaths were mingling with one anouthers and their eyes were still looking deeply into eachothers, Their lips moving closer together; so close they were now grazing against eachother.

'You two stop messing about now! i think the Brownies are ready to be put in the oven' Simon interupted as he'd poured the mix into the tray, missing the moment between his dad and Carla. Peter and Carla jumped at the sudden interuption, releasing eachother and Smiling towards Simon, glad that it seemed he hadn't seen anything.

'Ohh great, good boy' Carla smiled, walking over to the oven and placing the brownies in for Simon 'now we just have to wait' She smiled towards Simon, setting the timer on the oven.

'Okay, Lets see what's on TV' Simon ran over to the sofa, turning on the Tv.

'I'll just tidy up here quick, you two watch telly' Carla replied, turning her attention to the messy kitchen.

'I think I'll just give Carla a hand mate' Peter said, ruffling Simons hair and giving Carla a smile.

'Hmph, come here ya' daft thing' Carla laughed, pulling Peter towards her, wetting a tea towel and gently wiping away the mix she had smeared on Peter's face.

Peter let out a small laugh, not loosing eye contact with Carla 'Thanks' he said gently, holding on to Carla's hand as she finished wiping his face clean, their eyes still not loosing contact. They both stayed silent for a moment just looking adoringly at one anouther, before Peter raised his hand stroking the side of Carla's face.

'I don't know what i'd do without you, ya'know'

'So, you admit it then , im an expert brownie maker' Carla replied, playfully gloating.

'You're alright, i guess' He laughed a little 'Come ere' Come ere' He said pulling her into him, his head resting against hers, as they just stood their holding eachother.'God, I miss you so much Carla, I miss this; Holding you, joking with you, I can't wait to be able to do this every day ya'know' He whispered into her ear gently 'I love you, so, so much'

She sighed gently, her lips forming into a small smile, 'I love you too and i can't wait either' she whispered back, giving his neck a gentle kiss, resting her head on his shoulder, they held eachother a while longer, taking in eachothers warmth and eachothers scents, before letting go and clearing up the kitchen.

A while later and Carla entered the living room again, after changing back into her original top 'Thanks' she said handing Peter his T-shirt back , 'Came in useful' they both exchanged a little smile. Just then the Timer on the oven went off and Simon jumped up.

'They're done! they're done!' He said running over to the oven, full of joy. Peter reached in and pulled out the brownie tray as Simons face lit up 'See dad, Carla is good at making them, she is an expert after all' He said in a matter of a fact tone, causing Carla and Peter to laugh.

'Right, well this 'expert' best go work her magic someplace else' Carla smiled, pulling her coat on, satisfied with the result of the brownies.

'Ohh, okay' Simon replied, his face falling slightly 'Will you come to my cake sale tommorow?' He asked getting excited at the idea of Carla being there; He liked her,  
>She made him happy and his dad too.<p>

'Well you do seem to have a thing for Cakes..' Peter playfully reasoned, awaiting Carla to reply.

Carla rolled her eyes playfully 'Go on then' Simon and Peter's faces both lit up as soon as she had agreed.

'Great, well I'll collect you from the factory at 2:45 tommorow' Peter smiled towards Carla

'Great, I'll see you then' Carla replied, walking up to Simon and giving him a hug, before kissing Peter on the cheek and leaving.

'I really like Carla dad, do you?'

'Yeah son..Yeah i do..'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait in update, I've really lost my motivation with this fic, but some people have been requesting it so I thought I'd give it a go! Thankyou for the lovely reviews too!**

'Now they, we're some cakes' Carla laughed, following Simon and Peter into the flat.

'Our brownies beat 'em all though!' Simon stated in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

'They certainly did' Carla winked, 'Well, I don't know about you guys but it looks like I'm not going to be feeling hungry for the next couple of days' Carla exhaled, rubbing her stomach.

'It's 'cause you guys wanted to try every cake going!' Peter chuckled.

'Oh whatever,' Carla laughed sitting down on the sofa. 'If there's an opertunity, you may aswell grab it with both hands.. Especially if it's free' Carla laughed, as Peter realised how well that fitted with their situation. If only it was free though, no heartbreak involved.

'Fair point,' Peter chuckled, 'Anyway mister, bed, come on' Peter said, directing Simon into the bathroom.

'Night Carla, Thanks for coming with us, It was great...and yummy!' Simon smiled, running and giving Carla a hug.

'No, thankyou for inviting me! I mean what's better than stuffing yourself full with cakes, hmm?' Carla laughed, rubbing Simon's hair.

Simon chuckled, releasing his grip on Carla and going to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>'Did he settle down okay?' Carla asked as Peter came back into the room.<p>

'Yeah, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow'

'Should fill him up with cakes more often' Carla winked.

Peter chuckled 'Definitely, Do you want a drink?' he asked, heading towards the kitchen.

'Erm, I think I best get going..' Carla said, sitting up slightly

'Oh come on, one's not going to hurt, is it?' Peter pressed on.

'Fine, just one though' Carla smiled, sitting back slightly.

'Right, Well I've got juice, tea, coffee, hot chocolate..Take your pick'

'I think I'll opt for the hot chocolate, last thing I need is a cup of coffee waking me up, haven't felt this tired in ages' Carla replied yawning.

'Right then, hot chocolate it is..'

* * *

><p>'Here you go' Peter said, placing the hot cup on the table, 'Hold on two seconds..'<p>

'Where are you going?'

'Just hold on a minute..'

'Fine' Carla laughed, rolling her eyes.

'You are far too tired to be driving back tonight..' Peter said, entering the room with a spare duvet and some pillows.

'Peter! I'm fine.. I've driven home in _Alot _worser states ya'know.'

'Well, not if I have something to do with it.. Come on Carla, It's not like you'll be sleeping in with me is it?'

'I don't care..Leanne would _not_ be happy'

'Leanne isn't here'

'No but, Simon is..'

'Well, I'll wake you up before him, that way he'll never know' Peter explained, there was no way he was letting her drive home in this state, even if it wasn't that bad.

'No Peter..honestly I'm fine'

'I'll lock you in if I have to..'

'I think you'll find that's kidnapping' Carla laughed.

'Well then so be it, I'll kidnap you' Peter laughed back.

'Then I'll just call the police..'

'Go on then.. Explain to them how I'm trying to stop you from causing an accident on the road' Peter stated smugly.

'Peter, I'm sleepy? Not Drunk..'

'Still, many'a accidents have been caused through sleep depravation, ya'know, not being able to concentrate and all that'

'My, my, someone has been doing their research' Carla teased.

'Yeah well, It shows I know alot more than you do' Peter winked.

'Oh my god, You're not going to let this go are ya?'

'Not until you're asleep on that sofa..Nope' Peter stated, smugness evident in his voice.

'Urgh fine, give'us it 'ere then' Carla said, rolling her eyes but giving a gentle smile to thank him.

'Sit with me for a bit, just while we finish our drinks?' Carla offered, pulling back the other end of the duvet as Peter got under.

'You spoken to Leanne then?'

'Nah, she said she'd call when she could, though it's much easier to avoid that if we can'

'What do you mean?' Carla asked furrowing her brow.

'It's 'ard enough trying to strike up conversation when we're together, let alone on the phone. I don't know, it's just different..'

'Well maybe it's 'cause you're not making the effort like you used to?' Carla said, picking at the loose bits of cotton on the arm of his t-shirt.

'That's the thing though, It shouldn't have to be an effort, it should just come naturally, like it does with you..' Peter explained, circling his thumb around the rim of his cup as Carla sighed.

'That's 'cause I've got a big gob' Carla laughed ', Me nickname at school used to be motormouth ya'know'

'Why do I find that so hard to believe?' Peter mocked.

'Aye you!' Carla laughed, swatting him playfully.

'I do miss this ya'know..'

'What? Insulting me?' Carla chuckled, trying to prevent the atmosphere they'd just gotten themselves into.

'Well yeah, that too' Peter smiled '..I miss _us_. I miss being able to hold you in me arms and talk about things for hours on end, things that I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else. I miss being able to call you _'baby'_ or _'sweetheart',_ being able to call you _mine.' _Peter explained, both their bodies nearing closer, knowing what was about to happen next..'being able to _kiss_ you' Peter said, Just before his lips collided with Carla's, their slow and passionate kiss growing hungrier by the second. Though it was brought to a sudden holt with the sound of Peter's mobile ringing on the table.

'Ughh' Peter sighed, pulling away from his embrace with Carla and picking up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>'Alright, well call me when you hear any more news yeah? Night darlin'.<em>' Peter said, putting the phone down and looking at Carla. 'I'm so sorry..'

'Aye, Don't worry it's alright, We both gave in just then, I'm as much to blame, alright?.. Just be thankful that she rang when she did, before it went any further.' Carla reasoned, holding Peter's hand in her own.

'Yeah but I was taunting us both, willing it to happen. Leanne's sister's in hospital and all I can do is think about how much I want you.' Peter explained, bringing his other hand to his face and holding the bridge of his nose.

'Listen to me okay? Let's just forget it and be glad it went no further, yeah?'

'I guess..'

'Do you want me to go? 'Cause it's fine if you do, honestly. Afterall, it is _you_ kidnapping me' Carla smiled, trying to lighten up the situation a bit.

'No, stay, please. I think it's time we got some sleep anyway' Peter smiled, releasing his hand from Carla's and leaning over to kiss her on the cheek 'Night _baby_' he whispered gently, reffering to earlier.

'Night _sweetheart_' Carla smiled back, giving him a kiss on the cheek before nestling into the duvet and closing her eyes.


End file.
